The Nanny and the Neighbor
by Charlotte Lobster
Summary: AU. All human. "Nanny?" I asked. I was going to be her kids' nanny? "Yes, nanny," she said, "That's not a problem is it." BXE DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the Twilight characters

**New story!! Hope you like it.**

* * *

The Nanny and the Neighbor

Chapter 1

* * *

"Hey Bella."

I turned and smiled at the owner of the small grocery store I visited every week.

"How's the job hunt going?" He asked.

"Still nothing," I replied as I picked up one of the grocery baskets.

Steve, the grocery store owner, knew all about my hopeless job hunt. I had been rejected from about ten jobs. No one wanted an eighteen year old with nothing to show but a high school diploma. I would've have been in college right now if I only had the money. But, I only had a few hundred dollars to my name right now.

I was desperate for work but I needed an actual job to save enough money for four years of college. I had planned on taking a year off to raise the money but I didn't realize finding a job would be impossible.

I solemnly walked to a grocery store to pick up some food for my crappy apartment. It was one main room and a bathroom. I slept on the sofa and had a suitcase for a closet. My whole home was just a little bit bigger than my old bedroom.

I stepped into the grocery store as the rain started to fall. I sighed knowing I would get soaked on my walk home. I grabbed one of the small baskets you carried and went down an aisle.

I started to fill my basket with the food I needed. The store was mostly empty except a elderly woman and a lady who looked like she had more money than most people around here. I went down one aisle with the wealthy lady. After deciding which cereal to buy, I turned to purchase my items and leave when I saw the woman had left her purse sitting on the floor.

I walked down the aisle and picked up the purse. Looking around the store I located the woman.

"Excuse me," I said walking towards her, "You left your purse on the floor back there."

She turned to look at me. The woman was actually very pretty. Her hair was wavy and carmel colored. Her creamy skin revealed no sign of age. She was dressed in a silky dress and wearing a diamond necklace.

She smiled a motherly smile to me. "Thank you so much," She said taking her purse back.

"No problem," I said then frowned remembering I had to walk home in the rain. Maybe I should try to catch a bus.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I looked back at her concern-filled hazel eyes. Something in them made me want to tell her about my day.

"I've just been having a bad day," I sighed. More like a bad three months. "I have been looking for a job but have been rejected from ten different places and now I have to walk home in the rain."

"I'm sorry. I wish I there was... wait a minute. My neighbor has been looking for someone. I think she's getting desperate so the hours and pay would be good. You could come over tomorrow and meet her. I could put in a good word," The woman said. I was surprised how nice she was being.

"Thank you but, I couldn't ask you for all that. I mean I don't even know your name," I said although I was hoping she was serious. I needed a job.

The woman stuck out her hand. "Esme Cullen," She said.

I laughed lightly and shook her hand. "Bella Swan," I replied.

"Swan," Esme said thoughtfully, "Are you by any chance from Forks?"

"Yeah," I blinked, "Do I know you?" I never remembered meeting her, but I have forgotten.

"No, but I knew your father, Charlie right?" She said and I nodded in response. "Yes, we went to high school together but I moved away to Alaska for college."

"Oh. You probably know my mother too, Renee," I said wondering what the chances were that I would meet someone who went to Forks High School who wasn't still living in Forks. Most people who were born there never left.

"Yes," Esme smiled, "I always had a feeling those two would be together."

I nodded, smiling and debated over correcting her. My parents were no longer together and had not been for years.

"Anyways," Esme said, "About that job. Here's my address so stop by around one to meet my neighbor."

I smiled as she handed me a piece of paper. "Thank you so much. You're one of the nicest people I've met in a long time."

"So are you," Esme said gesturing to her purse. "See you tomorrow, Bella."

"Bye," I said then turned to the check out.

I felt genuinely happy as I stepped out of the store. The usual downpour had slowed to a drizzle and I might actually get a job.

I finally reached my apartment building after fifteen minutes of walking. I hurried up the steps, eager to change into dry clothes. I was glad I lived on the second floor. Walking up more than one flight of stairs a day wouldn't be enjoyable.

Once inside, I sat the groceries down on the folding table and walked over to the phone. I needed to call in a favor.

I dialed the familiar number and started putting away the food as it rang. Finally he picked up.

"Hey Bells. Whatcha need?" My best friend, Jacob Black answered.

Jacob and I had been great friends for about two years now. Our fathers had been best friends so he became the brother I never had.

"Can't I just call my best friend to chat?" I joked.

"Well sorry. What would you like to chat about?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I do need something," I said as I finished putting everything away. I walked over to my closet-case to change into pajamas.

"I thought so. What?"

"Can I borrow your car tomorrow?" I asked praying that he would say yes. I knew walking was out of the question.

"No."

"Jake, please?" I begged. "I really need it."

"Nope."

"Please! Please, please, please," I continued to beg.

"Bells, you're my best friend and all, but your driving isn't great. I can't risk you crashing my baby," Jacob said.

Stupid Jacob and his stupid love for his stupid car that he had to build himself.

"Will you at least drive me somewhere?" I pleaded. I needed this job.

Jake was quiet for a second. "Sure," He finally said, "Where do you need to go anyways?"

"Job interview," I said simply.

"Haven't you been walking to all of them?" Jacob questioned. "Why do you suddenly need to be driven to one?"

"I don't know where it is," I explained. I had never seen the street name Esme gave me.

"How were you supposed to find it by yourself?" Jacob asked confused.

"I was going to have you mapquest it," I shrugged, walking over to my sofa bed.

I could practically hear Jacob roll his eyes. "What's the job for?" He asked.

I was about to answer him, but then I remembered Esme never said what the job was. "I don't know," I reluctantly admitted.

"Then how do you know you even want this job?" Jacob asked impatiently.

I was surprised by this. Jacob had always been the immature one. The one who would zoom around the roads on a motorcycle, skip school because it was boring, and had to try everything once. Planning and thinking things through wasn't in his personality.

"A job is a job. I don't even have it yet. This in only an interview," I reminded him. "Now go find directions for this place."

I gave Jacob the address and he found the route. We agreed that he would pick be up around eleven, we would have lunch, then he could drive me to Esme's house. Jacob still seemed skeptical about it but I had a feeling everything would work out.

I was running low on options, so I really needed this. I just hoped it wouldn't be crazy hard or for little pay.

-------------------

Jacob and I were driving in his car to Esme's house. We had already ate lunch and it was getting closer to one.

"Jacob, it's almost one," I said for the fourth time.

"Bella. You're going to make it on time. We are almost there," Jacob assured me also for the fourth time.

I slouched into my seat. I was nervous. I really didn't want to get rejected again. My outfit didn't help my nerves. I tried to dress nice but it made me uncomfortable. I usually just dressed in jeans and whatever t-shirt was on the top of my closet-case.

"Getting closer," Jacob sang. I wondered if he was doing this to annoy me or distract me. He was either succeeding or failing miserably.

I looked out the window and noticed how huge the houses we passed were. No wonder I didn't recognize the address. These houses looked like they were straight out of a magazine.

Jacob let out a low whistle as we reached the house. "Looks like were not in Kansas anymore," He murmured. I nodded in agreement.

The house was beautiful. White with dark blue shutters. All of the plants looked professionally trimmed and there was even a fountain in the middle of the drive. Everything about it screamed wealth.

"Call me when you're done," Jacob said as I got out of the car when we reached the end of the driveway. I nodded and started walking towards the door.

I heard the car drive away as I pressed the doorbell. I took a deep breath and waited. After a minute the door opened. Esme was standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Bella," She said gesturing me inside.

I stepped in and was stunned. The house was beautiful. The walls were white stood out against the dark wooden floors. There were two staircases in the entry, rounding up to the second story. A huge chandelier dangled above our heads.

"Come, come," Esme said walking into the house.

Her clothing was simple, a black wrap dress and black heels, but it was obviously designer. And the pearls around her neck and in her ears made the fact even more apparent.

We walked through the foyer and continued straight into a sitting area. One women was already there, cup of tea in hand.

"Bella this is my neighbor I was telling you about, Heather Flinn," Esme said gesturing to the blonde sitting on a couch, "And Heather this is Bella Swan."

"Very nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand.

"Likewise," She responded with a smile.

Heather Flinn was dressed in a red cotton dress. Her shoes were dangerously high and her bag had the print of a designer unknown to me. She had silvery blonde hair and her face was starting to show age even with the plastic surgery I was sure she had gotten done.

"Please, sit," Esme said to the two of us. "Can I get you some tea too?" She offered for me.

"Yes, please," I said as Esme started to walk out of the room.

She returned a minute later with a cup full of tea. "Thank you," I said as she handed it to me.

"I'm always telling Esme to hire someone but she never listens," Heather said to me, joking with Esme.

"I'm perfectly capable of fetching a cup of tea or answering the door," Esme said to Heather, "I don't work, so I'm never busy."

I liked Esme for that. I hated that some people would hire tons of people to do work that they were capable to do but didn't want to.

"Anyways," Heather laughed, "Esme already told me about meeting you last night. I think it is very honorable of you to return her purse. You never know what people will do in _that_ area of town."

I nodded biting my lip. I knew I didn't live in the nicest part of the city, but I did not need to hear someone else putting it down.

"I would hope someone would do the same for me," I shrugged. I really didn't find it that big of a deal.

"So I'm here to offer you a job," Heather said bluntly. "You seem to be a trustworthy person. I only need someone for a year now. That won't be a problem?"

"No. That's perfect actually," I told her honestly. I would do my work for a year then be off to school.

"Great. I really do need you for the whole year though, so you won't mind signing a contract? The last couple of nannies I've had quit and I really need someone permanent. You'll be able to read over it of course. Nothing fancy or complicated in there. Just promising that you won't quit and stuff like that," Heather said but one word stuck out from them all.

"Nanny?" I asked. I was going to be her kids' nanny?

"Yes, nanny," she said, "That's not a problem is it."

"I didn't know that was the job being offered," I said honestly. Nanny? Really?

"I know it doesn't sound ideal but listen. The job won't be too difficult. My kids are going into the fifth grade and have plenty of extracurriculars to keep them busy. You won't have to work Friday evenings or Saturdays. You will be able to live at my home, I have a room you can set up any way you like. And I'm willing to pay you forty thousand dollars for all of the work," Heather said.

My jaw dropped when she said forty thousand dollars. That's more than I needed. And the other benefits were amazing. A place to live, days off, and low maintenance kids.

"Sounds amazing," I said.

Heather smiled. "Great, you're hired. Can you start tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure," I responded. No more crappy apartment for me, I sang in my mind.

"Bring you things by first thing in the morning. My house is next door on the left. You will meet the kids tomorrow," Heather told me.

"Okay," I replied a little breathless. I just went from poor unemployed girl to nanny making forty thousand dollars . Looks like one act of kindness can bring great things. I should try to return more purses.

"Perfect. Sorry to cut this short but I've got a meeting to get to," Heather said getting up from her spot.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella. Bye Esme," She said heading to the door.

"I knew she would hire you," Esme said with a smile once she was out the door.

"Thank you so much, Esme," I said sincerely. I heard a door open and close from somewhere in the house.

"One of my kids," Esme said to me when she saw I was listening.

Heels clacked on the wooden floor as the person approached. An extremely small girl with black spiky hair came around the corner. She looked about my age and had bright green eyes.

"Mom, do you--oh. Hello, I'm Alice Cullen," She said giving a friendly smile when she noticed me.

"Bella Swan," I said.

Alice was definitely fashionably wise. Her clothes flowed with perfection that every stylist wished they could accomplish.

"Bella is going to be working next door for Heather," Esme told her daughter.

"Oh no!" Alice pretend to cry out, "Not another one. Will she ever run out of jobs for people to do? I'm surprised she hasn't found someone she could pay to breathe for her."

Esme gave Alice a disapproving look. "Bella's the new nanny."

"Oh," Alice squeaked then looked back at me. "We should hang out sometime. Go shopping or something."

I nodded at her, not knowing what to say. Was everyone in this family overly kind and friendly?

"I should probably go," I said standing up, "I need to pack up my stuff for tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Bella," Esme said.

"See you around," Alice chirped.

I waved as I walked out of the house. I whipped out my cell phone to call Jacob. Just as I did the car pulled up to the gate. I laughed, shaking my head.

"What are you, physic?" I asked as I stepped into the car.

"Nah. I just got tired of seeing these crazy large mansions and came back. Anyways, did you get the job?" Jacob asked pulling onto the road.

"I did!" I almost squealed in excitement. I finally found a job!

"All right Bells!" Jacob congratulated. "We're going out tonight to celebrate."

I bit my lip. "I would love to Jake but I don't know if I'll have time. I mean I have to pack, so I'll need boxes," I started to talk more to myself than Jacob.

"Whoa! Pack? What? You're moving? Out of the city or state? Wait, not the country?! " Jacob said in a worried tone.

I laughed. "No, I'm not going anywhere. Well, actually, I am," I started to explain. Jacob gave me a confused look. "I'm going to be living at the Flinn's house, the people who hired me, while I work for them," I said.

"Oh," Jacob said nodding. "Why? Do all their employees live with them?"

"I don't think so," I said honestly. "Alice said Heather hired a lot of people so I doubt they could all fit into one house."

"Alice? Heather? What are you talking about Bells?" Jacob asked still looking confused.

"Alice is Esme's daughter. And Esme is who told Heather _Flinn_ about me," I explained to him. We were getting closer to my apartment. "Can we stop somewhere? I need boxes."

"Sure but I still don't get why your the only one who's going to live with the family," Jacob said.

"I guess it will be easier for me to take care of the kids this way," I shrugged as we pulled into a parking space.

"What?" Jacob asked stopping me as I tried to get out of the car.

"Yeah, I'm the new nanny," I said getting out of the car.

"What?" Jacob said again. We started walking through the doors to the store.

"I know it doesn't sound like anything but-" I started to say but Jacob interrupted me.

He stepped in front of me causing me to stop walking. "Do you even like kids, Bells?" Jacob asked in a serious tone.

"I don't dislike them," I shrugged. "But that doesn't matter because she is going to pay me forty thousand for being the nanny for a year."

"Are you serious?!" Jacob asked as I grabbed some cardboard moving boxes. He looked as stunned as I had felt when I first learned about my salary.

I nodded. "See," I said poking him, "Not that bad of a job."

The two of us walked to the check out. After purchasing the boxes we headed back for the car.

"Want to help me pack?" I asked Jacob.

"Sure. Shouldn't be too hard," He laughed, knowing that I already kept all my clothes in a suitcase. The only thing that really needed to be packed were my books and random things I had collected over time.

Jacob drove me back to my house and the two of us spent the afternoon packing up my belongings and throwing out the things that I wouldn't need anymore. Most of our conversations revolved around Jacob teasing me about my new job. I tried to ignore it, remembering how great this was. When we finally finished, we went out for my celebratory dinner.

I finally got home late and crashed on my sofa for the last time.

* * *

**So... what did you think? Hit or miss? Like the idea?**

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**  
**

_Beep, Beep!_

I looked out my apartment window to the street. I could see Jacob's car parked in front of the building. I grabbed my suitcase of clothing and headed down the stairs. I planned on making Jacob help me carry down the other boxes.

"Where's all your stuff?" He asked as I opened the door to the passenger seat after placing my suitcase in the back.

"Help me?" I pleaded.

"Fine," Jacob agreed as he turned off his car.

The two of us walked up to my room and retrieved the boxes. I held one while Jacob balanced two of them. Once everything was put in the trunk the two of us headed of for the Flinn's house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Damn," Jacob said as we stopped in front of the mansion.

I had thought the Cullen's home was big, but this house was enormous. After driving through the large wrought iron gate, we continued down the long, cobblestone driveway. Sculpted trees, bushes, and flowers guided us to the front of the house. A huge fountain sat in the middle of the driveway, right in front of the house.

Jacob parked in front of the dull red stone and cream-colored stucco house. I walked up to the red door after getting all of my belongings out of Jacob's car. I sat the boxes in a pile next to me then I rang the door bell.

I could hear the sound echo through the house. Soon after the noise stopped, the door opened revealing Heather Flinn. She was dressed similar to yesterday, but seemed stressed.

"You're late," She stated, obviously annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I never got an exact time to be here so I figured eight would be good," I apologized.

"Oh well, nothing I can do about it now," She sighed impatiently, "Come in, come in."

I nodded and went to pick up my things. "Leave it," Heather ordered. I stopped and looked at her confused, "I'll have someone get it, don't worry."

I left my boxes and walked into the house. The interior was as stunning as the outside. I couldn't see much except the foyer and living room but the cream walls and sand colored tile floor gave the house a warm feel. Tables, chairs, paintings, and mirrors led the way down the hall. I looked up at the high ceiling and could see a balcony that revealed part of the upstairs.

"I have to go but we'll talk when I get back," Heather said. My attention focused away from the decor and back on her.

"Umm," She continued, looking around. "Angela," Heather called when a brunette walked by the end of the foyer hallway.

Angela stopped and turned to walk down to where we were standing. "Yes Mrs. Flinn?" She asked. From her outfit I was guessing she was a maid.

"Please show Bella, the new nanny, around the house," Heather told Angela who nodded.

Heather tapped her finger to her face, nodded, then headed off into the house. "Oh and make sure to introduce her to everyone," She added quickly before disappearing.

I stood in the middle of the entry way awkwardly. It was so strange knowing I would be living in this house for a year. It seemed homey enough but there was something so... so model home about it. I was sure every piece of furniture had been picked out and placed by an interior designer. I would probably be tiptoeing around this place in order not to break anything with my clumsiness.

"Hello." Her voice interrupted my thoughts. "I'm Angela Weber," She said, introducing herself, "I'm the maid around here."

"Bella Swan," I said then bit my lip, "My stuff is still on the front porch... should I get it?" I asked unsure.

"Don't worry about it," Angela assured me. "I'm sure Emmett will get it."

"Oh, okay," I said wondering who Emmett was. I figured I would meet him eventually.

"Are you ready for the grand tour?" Angela asked. I nodded and followed her down the hall.

"The library," She said pointing to a room on the right. She pointed ahead of us, "The formal living room."

The tour continued with Angela showing me the rooms of the house. The master bedroom was to the right of the living room. To the left of the entryway was the dining room. Down the left hall and to the right was the family room and breakfast area. To the left of that was the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Angela and I stopped so she could introduce me to the chef.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale, chef around here. I'll be around pretty much all day so if you need anything let me know," She said as she pulled her blonde hair up into a bun.

As we continued into the house, we passed a hobby room, an exercise room, and a spa.

When Angela and I walked by the exercise room, a tall and very muscular man walked in the backdoor.

"Hey, Angela!" He boomed as he dropped an athletic bag to the floor. He looked at me and waved, "I'm Emmett."

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan, the new nanny," I introduced.

Emmett pointed to himself. "Personal trainer to Heather. By the way, where is she?"

"Just left, Emmett," Angela told him.

He mumbled a curse under his breath. "Told me to be here at exactly eight twenty and isn't even here herself," He looked at Angela, "Do you know what time she's getting back?"

"Sometime this afternoon."

"Of course," Emmett threw his arms up in the air. Then he grinned, "I'll just spend my time in the kitchen." He winked then headed off that way.

"Wait," Angela called after him, "Can you but Bella's things in her room? They're on the front porch."

"Sure thing!" Emmett yelled back giving us a thumbs up.

Angela shook her head and went back to the main staircase. "Emmett's always loud and a little bit crazy, but don't worry, Rosalie keeps him in check."

"Are they dating?" I asked following her up the stairs.

"Yep."

On the second story, there were four bedrooms and a game room that was more like a mini theater. Our tour ended at the last bedroom upstairs. There was a back staircase near the door that lead to the kitchen.

"This is your room," Angela said stopping at the door. "I'll let you get settled in. See you around."

Angela headed down the stairs leaving me standing alone in front of the door to my new room. I stepped forward and opened the door, wondering what it held.

I gasped when I saw the bedroom. The walls were painted a golden tan color and the floors were dark wood. A huge canopy bed with cream colored sheets was positioned in the middled of the left wall. A wooden dresser sat straight ahead of me and I smiled at the thought of no longer having to use my closet-case. There were two window seats on the right wall and golden curtains hung from the windows. Around the corner there was another door. I opened it to reveal my bathroom. It had brown tiles covering the walls and larger tiles covering the floor. There was a large white sink and bath tub in the room. I instantly fell in love with it.

"This place is amazing," I said to myself quietly.

I heard a laugh and then Angela popped her head around the corner. "Glad you like everything," She said, "You ready to meet the kids?"

I nodded and followed her back downstairs to the family room. Sitting on the one of the couches, were two kids, a boy and a girl, who looked to be about ten.

"Hi, guys," I said to them, "I'm Bella Swan."

"I'm James," The boy with light brown hair said.

"And I'm Victoria," The girl said. She had fiery red hair. I wondered for a second if that was her true hair color.

"It's great to meet you two. I'm sure will have a great time this year. I hope we can become friends," I told them.

"It'll be fun," James said smiling, "That's for sure."

Victoria giggled and nodded in agreement.

"We'll be heading upstairs now," James said to me and shot Victoria a quick look.

She nodded to him and the two took off running. Their silent communication was a bit strange but other than that the two seemed like good kids.

I walked over into the kitchen were Rosalie was flipping through a magazine while something was baking in the oven.

"James and Victoria seem nice enough," I commented as I sat on one of the stools at the counter.

She snorted a laugh. "Nice," Rosalie shook her head at the word, "That's what they all say."

"What?" I asked confused

"Let's just say, there is a reason Heather can't keep a nanny. Two actually," Rosalie told me as she put down the magazine.

"Victoria and James?" I guessed.

"Yep. They're big fans of practical jokes," Rosalie explained, "Just watch your back around those two."

"Thanks for the heads up."

Just then Emmett walked down the back staircase and into the kitchen.

"Hey, I put your stuff in your room," He said when he saw me sitting there.

"Thanks," I replied as I hopped off the stool.

I headed out of the kitchen to go unpack. I spent most of the afternoon up in my room. I placed my clothing in the walk in closet and huge dresser. I didn't own much so half the closet was empty. Once the small bookshelf was filled with the books I owned, I went off in search of James and Victoria.

I asked the two if they wanted to do anything today but they told me no. They just wanted to relax before their first day of school. I did however have to sort through their school supplies and pack both of their backpacks.

Heather finally came home at seven but headed straight for the gym and had an hour long work out. Victoria, James, and I ate dinner while she was exercising and then she ate. It wasn't until nine o'clock when she finally met with me.

During out meeting Heather told me what she expected from me. I was to get the kids up and ready for school everyday and get them home. I had to help them with their homework when needed. The time they were at school was mine. Also, I was to drive them to any of their extracurricular activities. Friday evenings and Saturdays they spent with their friends or outside of the house so once I dropped them off I was free. Also, Heather gave me a car so I would be able to take Victoria and James everywhere.

It was ten when we were finished and as I headed upstairs, I passed Victoria and James who were going to say goodnight to their mother.

I headed straight for the shower once I was back in my bedroom. It had been a long day and I knew I would have to get up early in order to get the kids to school on time. I let the water heat up for a minute before stepping in. The steam from the shower was relaxing and I closed my eyes as I started to scrub my hair with shampoo.

When I reopened my eyes, what I saw was strange. The water that was heading towards the drain was purple. I pulled my hands out of my hair and looked at them. The suds were purple. Grabbing the bottle of strawberry shampoo, I squeezed some out into my hand. The normally pink shampoo was purple. I rinsed it off my hand and quickly got the rest of the shampoo out of my hair.

I wrapped myself in one of the towels and headed to the mirror. Sitting on the bathroom counter was a bottle of bright purple hair dye. I hesitantly glanced into the mirror.

My hair wasn't as bright as pictured on the bottle because of its dark color but it was still clearly purple. I hurried into my room and threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

As I went out into the hall, I heard a chorus of giggles come from behind me. Spinning around, I expected to see Victoria and James but nothing was there. I could hear however footsteps going down the hallway and two doors slam shut.

I sighed in annoyance then jogged downstairs to the kitchen. Rosalie was still there, washing up a few dishes.

"Hey, what do you-" She started to say but stopped when she noticed my hair. "Your hair is purple."

"Yeah, I know. Do you know how I can get it out?" I asked. Hopefully, she would.

"Try washing it a couple times. They don't usually use permanent dye," Rosalie told me going back to the dishes.

"You knew they were going to do this?" I asked a little angry. She could have warned me.

"They do it to every nanny," She said then looked off thoughtfully, "Though, they usually don't start with it," Rosalie shrugged, "I guess you're special."

"I feel so lucky," I grumbled as I started to trudge back upstairs.

After rinsing my hair five times in the sink, I climbed into the big, comfortable bed. I was able to get most of the dye out but I could still see a hint of purple to it. _Oh well,_ I thought to myself.

I thought back to what Rosalie had said. If this was just the beginning of their pranks, I really don't know how I'll survive the whole year.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I groaned as the constant high beeping of my alarm clock woke me up. I looked around the room, confused for a moment trying to remember where I was. Why was I in a bed instead of on my uncomfortable sofa. My memory finally caught up to me and I remembered my new job and home. I stretched, pulled off the sheets, and got out of bed.

I walked into the bathroom, spent a few seconds to admire the clawfoot tub, then moved to the sink and started brushing my teeth. After my teeth were clean I moved onto the task of controlling my hair. All of the pillows in my new bed and caused it to stick up in crazy ways. I finally decided just to pull it up.

I twirled one of the loose pieces of hair as I headed to the closet. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a random top then headed downstairs to get something to eat before getting Victoria and James ready for the first day of school.

Walking down the back staircase, I could see most of the kitchen before actually getting downstairs, so I was able to see what was going on this morning. Sitting at the counter was Alice and a guy I had never seen before and they were chatting with Rosalie while she flipped pancakes at the stove.

As I got closer, I could see how good looking the guy with Alice was. My heart quickened pace and I felt my face heat up. I jumped behind the wall before any of them could see me, and hid. I had never felt this way, ever. Not in high school and just not... ever.

I took a deep breath and peeked around the wall I was hiding from. I could see and hear that Alice was doing almost all of the talking. She was perched on the edge of one of the stools, talking animatedly to Rosalie.

The guy she was with was leaning back in his seat, his arm resting lazily around the back of Alice's chair, paying little attention. Was he her boyfriend? I was focused on his movements. He brought his hand up to his messy bronze hair and ran it through it in one fluid motion. I wondered how it felt, it looked soft.

His bright green eyes were constantly flicking to a new place in the room. He would look at one place for no more than five seconds then move to the next. I prayed he wouldn't spot me but deep, deep down, I wished he would. I moved back completely behind the wall to avoid be caught be him and his beautiful face.

I shook my head at myself. I was spying behind a wall at two strangers for no good reason. What had gotten into me? I stood up straight, took a deep breath, and started to round the corner into the breakfast. I would get my breakfast, say hello to Alice and whoever she was with, then head up stairs to do my job and everything would be fine.

Unfortunately, my feet had other plans.

Before I took two steps into the kitchen, I managed to trip over nothing and found myself heading towards the floor. I tried to brace myself as best I could but still managed to hit the ground with an audible thud.

"Ouch," I murmured into the floor.

I heard laughter coming from across the room. I felt myself blush furiously. I was probably the color of a tomato. I didn't move as I considered just crawling into a corner where I could no longer do myself harm.

"Guys stop laughing, she's not moving," I heard Alice's voice say in a panicked tone. "Bella are you okay"

"Yeah," I said, embarrassed, as I started to pick myself off of the ground. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? That sounded like it hurt and your face is all red," Alice commented studying me to make sure nothing was broken.

"I promise, I'm okay. I fall down a lot so I would know if I hurt something," I assured her much to my embarrassment. I tried to will by blushing cheeks to pale in vain. They still burned like they were on fire as I walked into the kitchen.

"At least you know how to make an entrance," The guy said with a small laugh.

Well, that sure won't help me stop blushing. I walked into the kitchen and silently got out a box of cereal.

"What are you doing over here, Alice?" I asked curiously as Rosalie pointed to the cabinet that housed the bowls.

"Me and Edward, here," She explained, pointing to the guy she was with, "Are waiting for Jasper."

"Who?" I asked, pouring the cereal and milk.

"He lives here. Angela didn't introduce you to him?" Rosalie asked surprised.

I shook my head in response and started to eat my breakfast.

"Jasper Whitlock. He's Heather's ex step brother or half brother or something like that. I can never remember," Alice explained, "All I know for sure is that her dad and his mom were married at some point in time... or maybe it was his dad and... no it was her dad and his mom."

"Sounds confusing," I commented.

"It is but anyways, while I'm here I wanted to invite you over on Saturday for brunch," Alice said with a smile.

"Okay," I replied.

I was about done when the spoon slid out of my hand and to the floor. After I bent down to get, I noticed Edward was looking at me strange.

"Is your hair... purple?" He asked.

I blushed and Rosalie burst out laughing.

"Victoria and James got her," She explained to Edward and Alice.

"Already," Alice asked with a surprised look.

I nodded and finished my breakfast while waiting for their laughter to die down.

"Don't worry they do it to everyone. Oh and tomorrow I will be hear at ten to pick you up," Alice said.

"Why?" I asked as I began rinsing off the bowl.

"We are going shopping," Alice squealed excitedly, "It'll be fun."

"I don't know if I can," I told her honestly, "I mean I have to pick Victoria and James up-"

She cut me off, "Don't worry. We will be done before two. That will give you plenty of time."

"Okay," I agreed then turned to look at the clock, "I've got to go. See you tomorrow."

I went upstairs, preparing myself to get Victoria and James ready. Hopefully, they be too much trouble this morning.

Oh boy, was I wrong.

* * *

**So this chapter was another one that just sets things up, but don't worry. The story will start moving next chapter. **

**Review?**


End file.
